fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
John Pope's Crusade
John Pope's Crusade was a crusade of revenge on Tom Mason led by John Pope. Prelude After Sara dies from a Wasper attack when Tom Mason refuses to stop a mission to destroy an Espheni hatchery, John Pope blames Tom for her death and the deaths of several other people and begins plotting revenge. He first rallies several other dissatisfied members of the 2nd Mass to his side, but when challenged by Tom, won't kill him. Tom then banishes Pope from the 2nd Mass and several others join him. Crusade Starting his crusade of revenge, Pope uses Anthony to lure Anne Mason into a trap so he can get revenge by murdering Tom's wife, but Anne is able to talk Pope out of it and simply leaves. Following this, Pope kidnaps Tom's son Hal to lure Tom to where Pope wants him and then murder him. Pope leads Tom on a wild-goose chase through the radio, also cutting Hal to torment his father. Pope begins gathering his own crew loyal to him out of people he saves, but rejects those he sees as non-essential personnel. Tom eventually finds Hal with the help of three of these people, Rob, Drew and Beth and holds off Pope as Hal escapes with the help of Isabella. During the fight, Tom shoots Pope in the abdomen and the face, but is carried away by a Black Hornet before the fight can be resolved. Pope survives his wounds and continues his search for Tom for revenge.Pope Breaks BadNon-Essential Personnel Following the failure of his attempt to draw out Tom through his son, Pope continued his efforts to train new men and get his revenge. As part of this, Pope would hold gladiatorial style fights where the winner had to kill the loser to weed out those who were weak. During one such fight, Trevor Huston of the 14th Virginia was captured and brought before Pope. Trevor informed Pope that Tom was alive and at the 14th Virginia's Norfolk base, greatly pleasing Pope who allowed Trevor to join them.Stalag 14th Virginia With the information of Tom's new location in hand, Pope and his crew launched a final attack on the Norfolk base using the disguise of an injured militia from the Global Resistance to get in. Pope and his men managed to kill or injure several soldiers, but were forced to take cover behind a wall and Anthony defected back to the 2nd Mass after he realized Pope was going too far. At this point, Pope was so consumed with revenge, he was willing to kill everyone in the 2nd Mass and 14th Virginia just to get to Tom Mason. Finally, Tom and Colonel Daniel Weaver defeated Pope's attack by shooting fuel barrels in a truck in front of Pope's position, bringing a wall down on Pope and his men, apparently killing them. This effectively ended Pope's crusade of revenge.Reunion Aftermath After the final battle with the Espheni and Anne Mason's death, Pope revealed that he alone survived when the wall came down on he and his men, but he was left mortally wounded by the wall crumbling upon him. While Pope finally had his chance to get his revenge, he realized he took no pleasure in Tom's misery over Anne's death and laid down his weapon and crusade forever. In return, Tom refused to kill Pope as the war was over and no one else needed to die. Pope died shortly thereafter of his injuries.Reborn Sources Category:Invasion of Earth Category:Wars Category:Season 5